The First Adventure Series of Tia Cole (Story 1)
by Amy Lynn
Summary: Its about a 10 year old kid named Tia Cole, daughter of Celes Chere and Locke Cole who gains the power of magic. Hope you like it!


**  
**

The young 10 year old woke up slowly. She yawned and sat up gently. She rubbed her tiny blue eyes and stood up from her bed. _Time to face a new day... of school. _she thought with a groan. She gently slipped out of her nightgown and walked up to her closet. opening it, she got out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day.  
She has lovely long brown hair, usually tied in pigtails. She had a white blowse on with pink trousers. On her feet were her tiny brown shoes, not tied though. Her hair were in pigtails with pink ribbon. After being dressed, she slowly went out of her room and downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen, there was the smell of breakfast in the air. it made Tia's stomach growl with hunger. She walked into the kitchen and gently sat in a chair with three books on it. Her mother, Celes Chere, was at the stove cooking up some bacon and eggs.  
  
"Good morning Tia," said Celes. "Did you have a good night's rest?" Tia smiled happily as she spoke. "Yup! I also had a nice dream of my mommy and daddy!" Celes smiled softly as she heard her daughter spoke. Soon breakfast was ready and Celes gently put the bacon and eggs on a plate. She gently put it down infront of Tia.  
  
With a smile, Tia began to eat her breakfast. As she ate, she began to feel an odd feeling. Not indigestion, but something else... Tia shook it out of her head and finished her breakfast. she looked up to to her mom. "Mommy, where's daddy?"  
  
Celes spoke softly. "Your father left early to go do some adventuring. Dont worry, he'll be back around dinnertime." Tia smiled happily. "Okay!! Thats great, I can tickle him when he comes back!" Celes laughed softly at that sentence she spoke. Tia wiped her mouth with a napkin and she stood up.  
  
She grabbed her bookbag and held it as she walked to the door. "Going to school, Mom, be back soon!" She opened the door and went outside. "TIA! Dont slam the---" The door suddenly closes roughly making the house shake abit. "---door.." Celes sighed. "what am I gonna do with that child?"  
  
Tia walked from the house and down a road. She looked around. "I lived in South Figaro for so long, and still cant operate a machine while others can.." Tia sighed. Then, she heard a shout. Tia turned her head to the shout. She smiled as she saw her best friend, Sarah, run up to her.  
  
"Tia! Tia! There you are! I wanted to ask you something..." Sarah spoke with a burst of excitement. Tia blinked "Huh? what is it? whats your idea?" Sarah did a cute little pose. "Haven't you heard? the snow melted and the ice covering that cave is opened! Now we can go in and get that treasure before Dan and the others can get it!"  
"and miss SCHOOL? you know our mommy's and daddy's would hurt us badly if we did that!" shouted Tia, hoping to have changed her mind with that statement. No luck, Sarah grabbed her arm. "Oh please?! This is our big chance to show them girls CAN do something! come on!"  
  
Tia sighed. "alright.. but your taking the blame." Sarah smiled happily as she grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her out of town. "Hey! Sarah! Slow down! Were not in a rush or anything!" Soon, they were at the cave entrance. Tia looked up at it in awe. _ I never thought it be so HUGE.. the ice made it look smaller than this! _thought Tia. Soon, Tia was dragged inside.  
  
Sarah lead the way as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave. "This place is creepy.. lets turn back." Tia spoke nervously. "Naw, lets go further! Once we find it, we'll be out of here before you can say 'Uncle Sammy!" Said Sarah with a smile. "Uncle Sammy..." Tia grumbled under her breath.  
  
"Tia, Tia! up ahead!" Sarah pointed up to as beautiful crystal of blue. It was held down by some ice. Sarah goes over to walk to it but is blown back by some kind of odd forcefield. "Ow! I cant get to it!" Spoke Sarah with a pout. Tia walked up to it but oddly, she was able to approach it.  
  
Tia stared at it in awe as it glowed an eerie light. Gently, Tia touched it and it began to glow brightly. Tia gasped as she felt so much knowledge flood into her head. Soon, the crystal began to crack, and it shattered into many peices. As the peices fell, they turned into large snowflakes and they gently sat onto the cold ground.  
  
"W..What..?" Tia studdered. She couldn't believe what just happened. Soon, she heard a shriek behind her. Turning, Tia saw a huge monster. It had large fangs, large claws and sickly looking red fur. It had Big hands, and large feet. It roared at Sarah who laid there, whimpering, staring at it.  
  
"SARAH!" Tia shouted seeing the creature and Sarah. Tia ran down and toward it, yet not knowing why. As if by instinct, her hands formed with a redish color as she lifted them into the air. An odd looking ball of fire came down and striked at the monster in the chest. On impact, it exploded in flames.  
  
The monster roared as it fell onto its back. The beast was on fire. It roared and roared trying to put the fire out. Soon, it went limp and layed there lifeless. Sarah slowly staggered to her feet and stared at Tia in awe. "Tia, where did you...?"  
  
"Dont even ask." Tia spoke abrutly. "I dont know what I did. Its a great shock to me. Come on, lets get out of here!" Tia grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her out past the beast. "We are going home and telling my parents about this." Tia ordered to Sarah. Unknownly to Sarah, Tia was frightened at what she did. Soon, they were out of the cave.  
  
A girl, looking to be like Tia's age, watched her run by. "So, she knows magic.. she casted the spell, Fire 3..." she spoke. "Hm, I best take action now.. I must kill her before she gets in the way." At that, she walked into the shadows and faded away.  



End file.
